


The Earl's return (magyar verzió)

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Butlers, Contracts, Dark Past, Demons, Suffering
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: Cielt ketrecbe zárták, kihasználták és megalázták. Utolsó reménysége az előtte testet öltő démon...





	

Forróság. Vér. Halálszag. Vadul lobogó narancssárga lángok, melyek mindent felemésztenek. Vége. Nincs tovább. Ők a földön… anya! Apa! Egy sikoly… üvegcserepek. Mozdulatlanság. Rémület. Feldúltság. Megbénultam. Kiáltások. Anya! Reszkető karjaim… egy fénykép… apa! Karok. Szorítás. Félelem. Rettenet. Anya! Apa…

Felpattan a szemem, de azt kívánom, bárcsak ne látnám, amit látok. A fejem a mocskos betonpadlón pihen, és beletelik pár másodpercbe, mire kábult agyammal felfogom, hogy szivárog a számból a vér. Sötét, nedves foltot alkot a jéghideg, egyenetlen földön. Felemelem a fejem; szédülök. A levegő vizelet-, ürülék-, verejték- és vérszagtól terhes; szinte már meg sem érzem. Öklendezek; üres gyomromból nem jön fel semmi. Csatakos hajam a szemembe hullik, bordáim szinte átszakítják hártyaszerűen vékony, fehér bőrömet. Kétségbeesetten kutatok az ujjaimmal valami után, ám ujjbegyeim csak a ketrec hűvös rúdjait érintik.

Egy aranyketrecbe vagyok zárva.

Összeszorítom a szemhéjamat, és azon tűnődöm, fájó fejem lüktetésével küzdve, hogy melyik rosszabb: a vissza-visszatérő rémálom, vagy a kegyetlen, nyers valóság, amit akkor látok, mikor kinyílik a szemem?

Mocskos, törött körmeimmel az aprólékosan kidolgozott ketrecet kapargatom. Íme, ez vagyok én: egy rab madár egy elkényeztetett „kölyök” kénye-kedvének kitéve. Reszketek; hideg van idelent, a pincében. Csak egy koszlott, mocsoktól szürkére színeződött, túlméretezett ing jutott nekem; de nem szólhatok, mert másnak még ennyi se. Homlokomat a ketrecnek szorítom, és nézem a többieket; mind áldozatok vagyunk, csak hálni jár belénk a lélek. Olyanok vagyunk, mint egy gazdag kölyök eldobható játékai; múltunk elmosódik, jelenünk az örökkévalóságig tágul, de nincs jövőnk. Ez a perc minden: csak vagyunk és vagyunk, tűrünk, amíg tűrünk, aztán kettétörünk. És repülünk a szemétbe.

Tekintetem a törött karom felé rebben; az Álarcos jár a fejemben, próbálom kitalálni, mikor jöhet, kit visz majd el. Nem vihet engem, nem; épp most voltam soron, nem bírok többet. De az a mocskos perverz úgyis megint engem választ majd…

Nem tudom, meddig lehet még fokozni a fájdalmat. Múlt héten kiterítettek a helyiség közepén álló, robusztus oltárra, és megjelöltek. A billog gennyes sebbé változott; még mindig égeti a lapockámat. A torkomat a szégyen sava marja, ahányszor rágondolok: az Álarcos csinálta, a többiek lefogtak, a fiúk végignézték, és ő… Ő úgy tapsikolt örömében, mint egy kisgyerek, ragyogó szemmel, boldogan.

Undorodom magamtól, a mocskos, illetlen kezektől, amik hozzám érnek, és minél többet ellenkezem, annál jobban bántanak. Undorodom attól, hogy mindez lehetséges, hogy én, a gróf fia ilyen helyzetbe kerülhettem.

Nincs menekvés.

A múltam pánikrohamszerűen érkezik, időnként elborítja az agyam. Vagy rémálmaim vannak; a képek elevenek, mintha csak visszarepülnék az időben. Tíz éves voltam. Boldog. Egy igazi gyerek. Csillogó szemmel futottam fel a lépcsőn. És akkor….

Nemnemnemnemnemnemnem NEM, most nem gondolhatok erre, különben kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj és elveszítem az utolsó, gyenge kis fonalat is, ami a valósághoz köt. De képtelenség, az agyam elborul, és látom…

Vad, narancsszín lángok táncoltak a lépcsőn. Olyan fényesek voltak, hogy be kellett csukjam a szemem, nehogy megvakítsanak. Lábaim gondolkodás nélkül vittek előre, fel, a szalon felé.

– Anya! Apa!

Sehol sem láttam őket. Hol lehettek? Most nem volt kedvem bújócskázni. Szívem a mellkasomban riadtan dobolt. Nagyot nyeltem.

– Anya! Apa! Merre vagytok?

Futottam a hosszú folyosókon, a füst betöltötte a tüdőm. A tenyeremet a számra szorítottam; vad köhögés tört fel belőlem. Gyorsabban! Merre lehetnek? Cipőim hangosan dobogtak a márványpadlón. Valami ropogott a talpaim alatt. Lenéztem; egy gyönyörű kristályváza romjai hevertek a padlón. Festmények leszaggatva és kecses márványszobrok megcsonkítva, méltóságuktól megfosztva. Felhasadt szőnyegek. Törött lépcső. Gyerünk már!

– Anya! Apa! Ez nem vicces…

Térdre estem, egy üvegszilánk felvágta a lábam, de felálltam. A szalon felé botorkáltam, ügyetlenül, kezem ráakadt a kilincsre, belöktem az ajtót. Forróság tódult az arcomba. A tűz körbetáncolta a szobát, vörös lángjai végignyalták a falakat. Valami volt az ajtó mögött.

Utolsó erőmmel nekifeszültem, hogy beljebb lökhessem, de az a valami túl nehéz volt. Bepréseltem magam a keskeny résen, a ruhám elszakadt, a korom csípte a szemem és nem bírtam lélegezni. Bent voltam. Küszködve pislogtam a párás, forró levegőben…

Az apám teste zárta el a bejáratot.

– Apa… – suttogtam kiszáradt torokkal. Tekintetem a lassan megsemmisülő szalonon járattam végig, és az egyik karosszékben megláttam a félig elégett anyámat is. Felüvöltöttem; a kiáltásom azonban elhalt, mert karok ragadtak meg (honnan? Miért?), és elsötétült a világ…

Zihálok. Sós könnyek marják a szemeimet. Nem bírok többet. Már nem. Elég volt. Elégelégelégelégelégelégelégelégelég, szeretnék kiáltani, de nem megy. Meggyilkolták a szüleimet. Elvették, ami az enyém volt. Én már nem is létezem.

Epét hányok; a keserű íz megtölti a számat. Négykézlábra ereszkedem, a gerincem ívbe feszül az erőlködéstől, gyenge tüdőm vadul hullámzik a mellkasomban. Állj le, tüdő. Vége van.

De valami mégiscsak itt tart, különben már én is feladtam volna, mint sokan mások. Valami megakadályozza, hogy úgy járjak, mint a többi fiú: ők nem bírták a vég nélküli zaklatást, a perverz öreget, a verést, a hideget, az éhezést. Valami nem hagyja, hogy csak úgy összeessem és vége legyen.

– Segíts – hörgöm, és már nem is tudom, kihez szólok. A szüleimhez? Istenhez? Mindegy. – Segíts…

Lehunyom a szemem, nyomorom teljessé válik. Nincs értelme. Nincs értelme. Könnyek folynak szurtos arcomon. Fájnak a csontjaim. Egyre csak ismételgetem a szavakat, mint egy fohászt; nem szól senkihez sem, csak mondanom kell, muszáj, hinnem kell, hogy…

Furcsa hangot hallok. Szempillám megrebbennek, ahogy felnyitom a szemem, és látom a sötétet, ami körülvesz. Eltűnt a többi ketrec, az oltár, a pinceajtó… Csak a sötét van, meg én a ketrecemben. Tollak hullnak alá az égből; feketék, mint az éjszaka, fenyegetően csillannak. Hollótollak? Zavarodottan felnézek egy izzó vörös szempárba.

A lény körülfonja a ketrecem; nincs alakja. Leginkább egy hatalmas viharfelhőhöz hasonlít, ahogy ide-oda gomolyog körülöttem. Félnem kellene, de a folyamatos sokk már kiölte belőlem a reakciókat. Furcsán nyugodt vagyok, és bár nem tudom, mi ez, ami körülvesz, érzem, hogy minden rendben lesz.

– Nahát – mondja a lény, bár nincs szája, amit mozgathatna. Egészen kedélyes a hangja. – Milyen aprócska mester.

Selymes hangja betölti a fejem. Annyi idő után, mindazon szenvedés és pokoli fájdalom után lehetőségem van a szabadulásra. Kinyitom a számat, de egy meglepett nyikkanáson kívül semmi sem jön ki rajta. A lény vár.

– Bármi legyen is szíved kívánsága, és rendelkezésedre állok. Egy alku, és teljesül a vágyad. Minden, mit kívánsz, a tiéd.

Felnézek rá, egyenesen a szemeibe. Hiszek neki. A vágy, hogy felülemelkedhessem saját szégyenemen, hogy megszabaduljak a mocsoktól, ami körbevesz és megbéklyóz, felhorgad bennem, és maguktól törnek elő belőlem a szavak:

– Szabadíts meg! Bosszút akarok állni mindenért, amit a szüleimmel és velem műveltek! Azt akarom, hogy megfizessenek! Hogy érezzék a szégyent és a fájdalmat, úgy, ahogy én!

A lény egyik keze materializálódik; a karcsú, kecses csukló átnyúl a ketrecen. Megszorítom a hosszú ujjakat. Végre vége, végre vége…

– Tehát megalkuszunk.

Az aranykalitka eltűnik. A következő szempillantásban egy oltáron találom magam, és fel akarok üvölteni, nem, az nem lehet, hogy csak kihasznált, nem, de a lény visszanyom, keményen és határozottan.

– Mondd meg a neved – követelem, nem tudom, miért. A fogaim összekoccannak a dühtől és az elszántságtól.

– Nincs nevem – válaszolja a lény. – Nem vagyok más, csak egy démon. Ki-ki ahogy szólít, kedve szerint. Gazdám, amint megkötjük az alkut, az öné leszek. Adjon nekem egy nevet, és én hallgatni fogok rá.

– Miből áll pontosan az alku? – kérdezem.

– Ó, az nagyon egyszerű. – A lény selymes hangja körülölel. Figyelek a szavaira, figyelek a szavakra, amik örökre megpecsételik az életemet. – Teljesítem az Ön kívánságát. Önnel maradok a végsőkig, védelmezem és óvom önt mindentől.

– A komornyikom leszel – mondom. Már látom is magam előtt: a nagy visszatérés. Ezt akarom. Meg fog történni. Lassan nyugszom meg; már nem félek, már csak a dühöt érzem, bosszút akarok, elégtételt akarok. Utána meg is halhatok, mindegy. Már nincs miért aggódnom.

– A komornyikja leszek – ismétli alázatosan a démon. – Ön meg én felderítjük a szülei gyilkosát. Bosszút állunk rajtuk. Minden úgy történik majd, ahogy azt Ön megparancsolja nekem.

Várok. Tudom, mi jön most, felkészítem magam. A rubinszínű, izzó szemekbe nézek, a démon körülölel. Nem félek. Nincs mitől. Erősnek érzem magam.

– És mikor elérkezett a vég, Ön nekem adja a lelkét.

Nem ijedek meg. A lelkem a bosszúért cserébe, az igazán csekély ár. Nekem már úgyis mindegy. Csak helyre kell hozzam a családom nevén esett csorbát. Megtanulja majd a világ, hogy nem lehet velünk szórakozni! Dicsővé teszem a családom ismét.

– Rendben van – mondom ki a szavakat.

– Az alku megköttetett – mondja a démon, aztán közelebb hajol. Hűvös fuvallatot érzek a bőrömön, összerándulok. A démon egyenesen a szemembe néz.

– Ön és én elválaszthatatlanok leszünk, ehhez meg kell jelölnöm Önt. Hogy mindig legyen valami, ami emlékezteti a velem kötött esküjére.

Várok. Egy lilás villanás tűnik fel a sötétben. A pecsét. Csillag alakú, valami írás van benne. A démon jele.

– A szem a lélek tükre – magyarázza. – Minél közelebb van hozzá a jel, annál erősebb a kötődés. Hová…?

– A szemembe. – Nem habozok. Készen állok. – A jobb szemembe tedd a jeled, démon.

Tudomásul veszi a kérésem. A jelet az íriszembe égeti, egy pillanatra megfeszül a testem a fájdalomtól, ujjaim szorosan kulcsolódnak a gránitlap szélére, amin fekszem, kiáltás tör fel a torkomból és könnyek, de elfojtom, mert tudom, hogy mindez helyes. Minden úgy fog történni, ahogy én akarom; én parancsolok. Megadóan tűröm, hogy a vér lefolyjon az arcomon; a démon, karcsú, kecses ujjaival letörli a cseppeket.

Aztán vége. A démon hátralép, tollakat látok aláhullani, és végre alakot ölt: egy magas, szikár férfi alakjában, hollófekete tincsekkel, porcelánszerű bőrrel, makulátlan felöltőben, talpig feketében. Kezein fehér kesztyű. Rubinszín szemeivel engem vizslat, és megenged magának egy halovány mosolyt.

– Sebastian – mondom ki a nevét. És akkor hirtelen tényleg a neve lesz. A démon felém biccent. Fogaival lehúzza a bal kezéről a kesztyűjét; a kézfején felvillan a fekete pecsét. Lassan a szeméhez emeli, és azt mondja:

– Bármit is kíván tőlem, _úrfi_ , csak ki kell mondania: „parancsolom”. A pecsét kötelez. A parancsok nem visszavonhatók.

Bólintok. Ő az enyém és én az övé vagyok. Mindvégig. Ilyen egyszerű. Szabad vagyok, és van egy célom. Ember vagyok, élek. Hosszú idő óta újból.

– _Sebastian_  – mondom. – _Parancsolom!_

A démon figyel és vár. Vörös tekintete felizzik. Készen áll az utasításra.

– Parancsolom – mondom –, vigyél haza.

A démon jobb tenyerét a mellkasára fekteti (oda, ahol a szívének kellene lennie), enyhén meghajol előttem. Széles mosolya láttatni engedi hegyes kis szemfogait.

– Igenis, úrfi.

A következő pillanatban óvatosan felemel és nekilódul, karjában velem. Megkapaszkodom éjsötét kabátjában és megengedek magamnak egy vigyort. Íme, visszatértem. Eljött az én időm.

_A nevem Ciel Phantomhive. Tizenhárom éves vagyok. Én vagyok a Phantomhive birtok ura. És készen állok a bosszúra._


End file.
